The Big Three
by DeFpOeTa
Summary: Catherine Mills is an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. One day she receives a letter from a mysterious organization called the A.A.A ran by Tony Stark and her life is turned upside down.
1. Blind Kills and Letters

A.A.A.

American Assassination Association

Dear Agent Mills,

You have been selected to join the A.A.A. team! By the request of our Director, Tony Stark, you are to report to the Stark Enterprises building on Monday April 9th at nine thirty sharp. Enclosed with this letter are documents and files about our team and the specific team members you will be working with. Everyone at the Association is expecting your arrival and is excited about your arrival. We hope you are as excited as we are!

Sincerely,

Adam Collister.

~New York City Alphabet District Midnight~

She stood in the darkness as she watched her prey from the nearby building.

"Do it now." A voice spoke through her ear piece. She moved from her perch on the roof and jumped to the roof of the building where her prey was. She then slowly crept to a window. She then kicked it in and slid in it.

"Be careful Aurora, the building is heavily guarded." said another, squeaky, voice. Aurora chuckled darkly and walked into the main hallway of the building. She didn't worry about the security. She knew that she could take them. Compared to her they were merely insects that she, as the swatter, could easily squash.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This area is restricted!" a guard yelled at her from behind. Aurora slowly turned her head and smiled.

"Really?" she said slowly.

"Yes! Now please ma'am you need to leave." the guard said as he grabbed her arm. Aurora was getting impatient. She was being delayed by this useless guard.

"Patience Aurora just play innocent and get out of there." the squeaky voice said.

"Sorry T, I'm just not in the mood to be innocent." Aurora replied. She then pulled a small dagger from her sleeve.

"Ro, don't do anything rash, just play nice. Ok?" T pleaded. Aurora rolled her eyes and stabbed the guard in the stomach. He let out a little yelp and fell to the floor.

"Ro! Ro! What just happened? Ro, are you there Ro-" Aurora crushed the ear piece and kept walking.

"Sorry T." she mumbled as she reached the room where her target was located. She opened the door and walked in. The room was dark with only a stream of moonlight coming in from a tiny window.

"You know, I didn't expect you to come," said a deep male voice. _So it is a guy_. Aurora thought.

"I hold to my word. And I always finish a job," she replied. She watched her target turn around slowly in the dark.

"You can't delay this any longer, Annuli." she chuckled darkly while drawing her sword.

"Ah, I know. I was just hoping you would have mercy on me." The man sighed. Aurora lifted her sword and then hesitated. Something inside of her reminded her how much she really hated killing people. Especially, people she didn't even know, or at least about. A blind kill.

"So are you gonna do it?" the man asked a smirk on his lips. Aurora pressed her sword against the man's neck. His smile faded.

"Just answer me this, what is your name?" she asked tears streaming down her face.

"Luther, Luther Rockwall." the man replied.

"I see, well may the Lord have mercy on you." Aurora said softly.

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you." Luther answered, and that was it. Aurora slit his throat clean and quick. Her tears fell hard as she watched Luther's now cold body fall. She then turned and jumped out the window. Leaving Luther and her tears behind.


	2. Mission 1: Meet N Greet

Mission 1:

Meet N' Greet

~Catherine's POV~

Stark Industries. My new personal hell. And the devil himself was coming out to greet me. Tony Stark. Director and President of S.H.I.E.L.D, as well as CEO of Stark Enterprises. Not to mention the biggest player in the country if not the world. He made me sick.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite agent. Agent Catherine Mills, Tony Stark." he introduced himself cockily. I mentally rolled my eyes. I despised his cockiness and wished I didn't have to deal with him. Unfortunately he was my boss so I was doomed to serve him, and his little pet project. American Assassination Association, Triple A or the A.A.A. It was supposed to be the new super team. After all the introductions were done, Tony took me on a tour of Stark Enterprises. At the end of the tour we ended up in the basement in front of a vault, where we were met by a man with raven black hair pulled back in a pony tail and a goatee.

"Agent Mills, this is Agent Collister. You will be taking over his duties while he's in Greece. He's going to teach you everything you need to know and introduce you to the girls." Tony said shaking Agent Collister's hand. He then left and it was just me and Collister.

"So, let's get started." Collister said opening the door to the vault. "You can call me Adam from now on. Tony always tries to make me more dignified than I really am."

Adam lead me down a dark corridor. When we reached the end, we were in front of a huge glass door.

"This is your first stop in the morning when you arrive. This is Tula's room." he explained opening the door.

As we walked into the room the air became thick and humid. The room itself looked like a rain forest. There were plants everywhere. Most of them tropical. Adam lead me further into the improv forest until we got to a little patio set. Lying on one of the couches was a girl with long dirty blonde hair and chestnut skin.

"Tula, are you up?" Adam asked kneeling down to the girl. Tula looked up at me and her forest green eyes held me where I stood. They were amazing. They were deep like an emerald and shined like a diamond.

"Adam, who is this?" Tula asked revealing a thick Brazilian accent. She then got up shaking her long hair out of her face.

"Tula, this is Agent Mills. She will be replacing me while I'm gone." Adam explained introducing me. Tula rose to her feet and I immediately extended my hand. She ignored it and gave me hug. As we embraced Adam mouthed the word "Sorry."

"Tula, did you water your ferns today?" Adam asked looking at a nearby plant.

"Why no, I almost forgot! Thank you!" Tula answered her accent over shadowing her soft voice. Tula then disappeared into the jungle of plants. Meanwhile, Adam came over and stood next to me.

"I'm sorry about the hug. Tula prefers to hug people than shake hands. She says she can connect with people more." Adam explained.

"It's okay. What's with her eyes? There greener than humans?" I asked curious.

"Oh that. Well, Tula can control plants and some earth elements. Mostly your average dirt and mud, and sand," he said. "Tony found her and her twin sister in Brazil in the middle of the Amazon."

"I see, is her sister here?" I asked

"No, she's in another part of the building I 'll take you to her next." Adam said as Tula walked back into our eye sight. As she came through the bush a trail of vines followed behind her.

"This is for you!" she said as she opened her hand. Nothing happended. Then suddenly a white lily bloomed from one of the vines and placed itself in her palm. She then handed it to me with a smile. I just stared at it. Shocked.

"You like, no?" Tula asked concerned, her already high voice going higher.

"Y-yes, yes I do. It's beautiful. I'm just stunned." I said. "Thank you." Tula's eyes then began to gleam with joy.

"Oh your ever so welcome! I had a feeling you'd like it. It's just like!" she shrilled floating-literally!-

"Well, we better get going. I still need to introduce Agent Mills to your sister and Aurora." Adam said leading me to the bushes.

"Alrighty then. Nice meeting you Agent Mills." Tula said as she began playing with a rose. Adam then lead me through the bush and then through the door.

"Okay, now we're heading to your second stop. Terra's room," Adam said leading me down another hallway. We soon reached a door, and before we inside Adam turned to me and looked me hard in the eye.

"I have a serious question to ask you," Adam said his voice low and serious.

"Okay shoot." I replied.

"Do you have any secrets?" he asked his face as hard as stone.

I looked at him shocked, "Uh, n-n-no. No sir."

"Good," he said his expression relaxed again. "Because your about to meet our human lie detector."

**THANKS SO MUCH 4 READING THUS FAR! IT'S MY FIRST FAN FIC AND I'M STILL GETTING THE HANG OF THINGS. SO DON'T BURN ME TOOO BAD WITH REVIEWS!!!-DEF P.A.**


	3. Mission 2: Human Lie Detector ie Terra

**Still getting the hang of things, please review. But be nice, I appreciate all advice.**

**DEF P.A.**

Mission 2:

Human Lie Detector

i.e. Terra

Catherine's POV.

We entered the room and we were first greeted by loud music. It was a mix between Heavy Metal and Hip Hop. I looked around the room and noticed just how different it was from Tula's. The walls were black with gray and red graffiti sprayed on the walls. On the main wall above a queen size bed, was the word "Terra" in the same graffiti font.

"Terra, you here?" Adam yelled over the music.

"Yeah, what!" Terra answered from a distance.

"Come out here! I want you to meet someone! And this damn noise off!" Adam screamed. Suddenly the music stopped and a girl with long raven black hair and chestnut skin came from around the corner of the huge room.

"What do you want Tony! I mean damn! Why you always gotta be talkin about my music. Shit, it's betta some of that shit you listen to I mean come on who do you think you a-" the girl looked up and stopped in mid rant.

Adam smirked "Terra, this is Agent Mills. She's going to be replacing me while I'm away." Terra looked me up and down and then shook my hand.

"Wut's up!" she exclaimed. Adam glared at her. "I mean, Please to meet you _Catherine_." I looked at Terra in complete awe. Adam didn't even tell her my first name and she knew it rite off the bat! That's crazy!

"It's not crazy Cate, its telepathy." Terra snorted sitting on her bed. "Gosh Adam, you didn't tell her what I could do?" Adam just looked at Terra. She then rolled her eyes and pulled out a black sticker covered ipod and began to listen to it.

"You know, I've noticed that Terra doesn't have a Brazilian accent like her sister. Instead it's more Harlem, why? How?" I whispered in Adam's ear as we watched Terra do pull ups from a pipe that hung from the ceiling near her bed.

"Terra adapts easier to New York than her sister does. Tula wants to hold on to Brazil more than her sister does. So while Terra took on a Harlem accent, Tula refuses. In fact she still speaks Portuguese from time to time to Terra." Adam explained.

"Yeah, and it's annoying. She's so old school. She's almost if not worse than Aurora." Terra chimed in now pulling herself up with one arm.

"Ah, which reminds me, we need to get going. You still need to see Aurora. Is she in a good mood today Terra?" Adam asked. Terra rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No she's moping around her room and cryin and shit. Like she always is after..." Terra faded out looking at me. "I thinks she's a little betta though so she won't be too troubling." she continued.

"Ah well, I think we can risk it." Adam said and with that he lead me out of the room Terra still staring at me.


	4. After the Kill

After the Kill

Aurora's POV.

Why is living harder than dying sometimes? It seems after every time I kill another part of me seems to break off. Making me one less piece of a human. But then again, I don't even think I am human anymore. Last night's kill took a lot out of me. I couldn't even open my eyes this morning. Even though I prayed really hard yesterday, my heart is still heavy. I know God listens to my prayers but I feel like he wants to abandon me sometimes. And even though I know he won't its getting harder and harder to believe. I wish I could stop killing. I don't want to be S.H.I.E.L.D's executioner anymore. God knows it. I knows it. And even Tony knows it. So why am I still doing it!? I don't know. But as I sit here on my high beam I look out the window and see the city. It's sunny with a blue sky and everything. I can hear children playing and cars driving to and fro through the city. It's so happy out there. So why am I so unhappy in here? I have a great home and a great family (if you can call a dog, a guardian dragon, to bickering Brazilian twins, and a narcissistic boss family). I really don't have anything to complain about right?

"Aurora are you awake?" my guardian Haru whispers in my ear. I look at him and give him a weak smile. "You look sick. Is there anything I can do for you? Breakfast perhaps?" he asks floating mid air, his tail twitching like a cat's.

"No Haru, I'm fine. Just tired." I say looking down at my dog, watching him sleep peacefully, wishing I could do the same.

"Last night took a lot out of you huh?" Haru says lying on the high beam with me. I don't answer knowing that he already knows my answer.

"Well dear it will pass. Just pray. And please eat something. Your awfully thin. When's the last time you've eaten?" he fusses nipping at my loose close.

" Awhile. It's hard for me to eat Haru. Especially now. With these jobs night after night its hard for me to do anything anymore." I say tears filling in my eyes.

"Now now, don't cry. It will get better I'll talk to Tony and see if he can assign you different shifts or something. Now you just get some rest." Haru hums wiping my tears away. I quickly calm down and close my eyes to rest, hearing voices coming down the hallway.

**I know this is a little different in POV and writing tense, but hey why not mix it up! Please review! **

**-Def Poet-  
**


	5. Mission 3: The Deadly One

Mission 3:

The Deadly One

Catherine's POV.

Adam and I continued down another hallway. This one seemed longer and colder than the others. The atmosphere was stale and grim, and that was the same expression on everyone's face, including Adam's. His mouth was pressed in a hard straight line. His eyes looked glazed over and hard. His face looked like it belonged on a doll. We walked through the hall in silence. Leery sickening silence. That was until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on? Why is everybody so grim in this hall?" I asked frustrated.

"It's Aurora," Adam said through his teeth. That's all he said. While we continued to walk, I remembered the look on Terra's face as she spoke about Aurora. It was the same look Adam had right now. _What's with this Aurora girl?_ I thought.

A few _grim_ minutes later, we stood in front of _another_ tall door. This one was Gothic style with iron bars around the edges of the door.

"Please excuse what ever you see in here. Aurora is very emotionally unstable sometimes, so it's hard to determine what's going to happen next." Adam said, his eyes softening as he looked at me. I simply nodded and he opened the door.

It was dark. Really dark. The room was cold and sterile, like a hospital. And as I entered, the room's atmosphere went from grim, to death. It was as if someone had died.

"Aurora?" Adam whispered. "Are you up?"Just then, a stream of light floated toward us. As it got closer I noticed it was a white dragon. I screamed and Adam clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Relax, it's only Haru. Aurora's guardian." Adam said in my ear. I stared at the dragon as it floated in front of us, its tail flicking in the air. Suddenly it began to change. Its long willowy dragon body began to take shape into a man's body.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you?" Haru asked as he stretched.

"N-no I'm fine." I said my eyes fixated on him. Haru had chestnut skin with long black hair. A flowing white martial arts outfit fell neatly over his muscular tall body. He was gorgeous. From head to toe. But what was his most striking feature was his eyes. They were bright yellow like a dragons. His pupils were like a cat's they sometimes were thin and others they were big and round. Right now they were a normal human size. He blinked and then cocked his head to one side. He knew I was staring at him. I blinked twice and then move my eyes to the high beam behind him. On the high beam there was a girl curled up on it like a cat. She was slowly petting a little dachshund that was curled against her body its head resting on the girls other arm that was tucked under her. Haru and Adam followed my gaze to her also.

"That's Aurora." Adam explained leading me toward her. Haru stepped to her first and climbed up to her and whispered something in her ear. She then looked up at Adam and me. Her face was the first thing that took me by surprise. It was light brown and even. Her skin seemed to glow despite the darkness around her. Her eyes were a slate gray. They were big and glossy as if she had been crying.

"Aurora this is Agent Mills, she's going to be my replacement while I'm gone." Adam said his voice caring and soft. Aurora winced and curled up into a tight ball. Her peircing eyes began to well up with tears. She stared at me her face pained, it looked like she was pleading, like a call for help.

_What is with this girl?_ I thought to myself. Suddenly Haru floated in front of me and looked at me hard in the eye.

_Aurora is having some problems. She had to-_

Suddenly an alarm went off and Tony's voice boomed from a loud speaker.

"TERRA, TULA, AND AURORA PLEASE REPORT TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM, IMMEDIATELY!" Next thing I knew Adam was dragging me from the room and Haru was drawing a curtain in front of Aurora. The last thing I saw as Adam dragged me out was Aurora's pleading stare and her eyes crying out for help.......

**HEY ALL! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER. BUT IF I GOT SUM REVIEWS I MIGHT POST FASTER. HAHAHA SEE YOU ALL SOON.**


	6. Mission 4: Call to Duty

Mission 4:

Call to Duty

Catherine's POV

Adam lead me back down the several hallways and up to a reception area. The room was sterile with it's white walls and its extremely large window. Adam and I were just about to sit down when a woman with red hair and glasses came in wearing a gray skirt and white button up shirt. She was carrying a clip board along with five manila folders. She was sifting through as she walked in. She looked up a few moments later spotting us.

"Oh good Adam you're here. And I see you brought Agent Mills also." the secretary said exposing a British accent.

"Agent Mills I'm-"

"The famous Pepper Potts." I finished with a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"I see you did your research." she concluded walking behind a desk facing the painting behind.

"Well if you call receiving several files with every Stark Industries employee closest to Mr. Stark research, sure." I mumbled.

I then silently watched Pepper remove the painting from the wall and behind it, was a large flat touch screen. On the screen was a keypad. Pepper entered a combination and then the wall itself opened like two double doors. Pepper stepped in and urged us to follow. I looked at Adam, his face was calm and he looked as cool as a cucumber, like this was normal to him. However, for me... this was shy from normal. ALL OF IT! From the Tula's green house, to Terra's Brooklyn boxing gym, and then Aurora's strange morgue of a room. And now this. A wall opening up like a book! I was done. It was WAY too much for me. I stopped short as we walked further into the room. Pepper kept walking but Adam stopped with me. He turned and faced me.

"What's the matter?" he asked his face smothered with concern.

"This is....well.....too much. I mean from the girls rooms to THIS. It's......it's.....all too much. I don't know if I can handle this." I said frazzled. At first he just stared at me processing this. Then his face slowly melted from concerned to joking. Then he laughed. Hard, throaty, and loud. He did this for about what seemed like minutes but for only a few seconds. I looked at him annoyed as he continued to laugh. When he stopped he began to pant catching his breath.

"I-gasp- I'm sorry. It's just that you're acting as if stepped into a crime scene. We only went through a secret entrance there's nothing overwhelming about that." he said gasping

"Well, excuse me if I see this everyday." I retorted.

"Look, I'm sorry it's just that, I thought you were used to this kind of stuff. Since you worked at S.H.E.I.L.D. and all."

"Well you thought wrong." I said catching up to Pepper. "And f.y.i, I worked in the administrative part of S.H.E.I.L.D. I never saw a lab or even a office."

A few minutes and awkward silence later, we arrived in what I guess was the conference room. It was a fairly large with one long clear glass table in the middle of it. Surrounding it were about twelve frosted plastic office chairs. Occupied at the head of the table was Tony Stark. He had a glass of what looked like brandy in one hand and a file in his other. Pepper walked up to him and whispered something in his ear as he looked up and noticed Adam and I. He then waved her away and stood up..

_Man, he's such a jerk_. I thought as he beckoned us to him. I reluctantly shook his hand and took a seat at the table next to Adam. We waited or about ten minutes before Terra and Tula arrived in the conference room.

"You're late." he grumbled before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ahh, sock it Tony! We had to wait for Aurora." Terra exclaimed sitting down. Tula silently twirled in the chair next to her.

"Speaking of which, where is she? She's almost twenty minutes late." Tony stood up and walked to the door, but before he could open the door, it swung open. Aurora and Haru quickly came in and sat down.

"Well, now that everyone is all _here_ we can begin." Tony stated walking back to the head of the table. He turned and faced all of us in the room.

"There has been a couple of mysterious happenings at the EMA lab in Alphabet City. A few agents have disappeared, along with a couple of "monsters" have been seen," Tony paused shooting a glance at Aurora. "I'm sending you all tho the lab. Terra I want you and Aurora to investigate inside the lab itself, while Tula I want you to stay behind and-"

"And do the tech work, I know." Tula finished with a smile. Tony winked at her and then turned his attention to me.

"Agent Mills I want you to accompany Terra and Aurora in the lab. I'm confident that you'll do find." And with that, he walked out. Soon after Pepper handed us all folders containing information about the mission. After we all recieved our folders, we all left and headed toward the EMA Tech and Engineering Lab in the Alphabet City.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Hey all! I am sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in sooo long, I just really wish someone would review!!!! Don't be shy just do it! LOL. Sorry if the last chapter was slow but writer's block has hit full effect. But I shall write better and quicker in the future!  
**


End file.
